Muffins
by KnuckleFantasy
Summary: Après une discussion avec les New Direction, Kurt décide d'inviter Blaine chez lui pour cuisiner.


**Hello tout le monde:D je sais bien que j'ai commencé une fic, mais l'inspiration pour un petit OS m'est venu en voyant un couple d'amis ensemble:3**

**R & R ?**

C'était déjà la cinquième fois en dix minutes qu'il se regardait dans le miroir : un cheveu rebelle, un pli sur sa chemise, un bouton mal mit.. rien n'échappait au regard acéré de Kurt.

Si d'habitude il faisait déjà attention à son apparence, aujourd'hui celle ci était poussée à l'extrême, et tout cela pour une bonne raison : Blaine venait à la maison. Oh, bien sur, c'était déjà arrivé, mais ils avaient toujours été encadrés par Burt, sa femme et Finn, se qui rendait la situation assez embarrassante, car ils se retrouvaient le centre de toute leur attention.

Aujourd'hui serait donc la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seul à seul chez lui, Burt et Carole étant en W.E et Finn ayant décidé d'aller dormir chez Puck, les garçons du glee club ayant décidé de passer un peu de temps tous ensembles.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna, le lycée dut se résoudre à abandonner l'idée de dompter son épi et se hâta plutôt de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une geste vif, souriant d'un air radieux au garçon devant lui. Blaine était tout simplement adorable avec son éternel nœud papillon, son regard pétillant et amoureux, et son bouquet de roses à la main qu'il tendit à Kurt avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

«_ Essayerais tu de me séduire Blaine Anderson ? »_

_« Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas !_ » S'esclaffa le brun avant d'entrer, laissant à Kurt le soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Se lançant un regard complice, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, se vêtant des magnifiques tabliers de la nouvelle madame Hummel.

Certes, les deux garçons étaient seuls à la maison, mais cela ne les empêchait en rien de faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire : des Muffins et de la crème anglaise. L'idée leur était venue alors que les News Directions se plaignaient des plats servis au réfectoire, manquant de pâtisseries selon certains. Blaine avait alors avoué adorer cuisiner lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et son petit ami l'avait alors invité à passer le samedi chez lui pour préparer quelques gâteaux, ce que le brun avait accepté avec joie, essayant de ne pas faire attention au regard lourd de sens que leur envoyait Santana de l'autre bout de la table.

« _Kurt, fait attention, ne met pas trop de sucre ! Ah, et est ce que tu as vu les œufs ? »_

_« Juste derrière toi, hey, ne touche pas à ça avec tes mains pleines de beurre! » _

_«Et si je te touche toi ? _» Répondit d'un air malicieux le brun avant d'en étaler un morceau sur une joue de Kurt qui eu un hoquet d'indignation avant de prendre une poignée de farine et de la plaquée sur les cheveux de Blaine qui hurla avant de lancer un regard accusateur à son petit ami qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

«_ Toi ! Tu vas voir, quand je vais t'attraper ce qui t'attend ! »_

_« Blaine chéri, on devrait peut être finir les gâteaux avant de se battre tu ne crois pas ? De plus, tu es très sexy comme ça... _» lui répondit Kurt, taquin, avant de finalement reprendre la recette là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la même ambiance, les deux s'amusant comme des enfants, avant de s'affaler lourdement sur le lit de Kurt, laissant aux muffins le temps de refroidir pour les goûter.

Lové l'un contre l'autre, ce fut Blaine qui reprit la parole en premier, regardant l'autre avec affections :

«_ Dit, on devrait peut être aller se doucher non ? Si tu ne veux pas avoir du mal à te débarrasser __des jaunes d'œufs après..._ »

«_ Mmm hmmm. Je te laisse l'honneur d'y aller en premier, c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin, tu sais, à cause de la farine... »_ murmura le propriétaire de la chambre en désignant les cheveux bruns, devenu blanc après sa farce. Attendrit, son petit ami l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, prenant ses vêtements de rechange au passage. Après avoir bataillé et grommelé contre la fichu farine qui encombrait ses boucles infernales et prit le temps de se débarrasser de chaque petit morceau de pâtes collé sur lui, il retourna auprès de son cher et tendre pour le voir endormit, paisible et adorable comme un chérubin. Attendrit par la vision, il se rapprocha et se baissa pour caresser une des deux joues qui s'offrait à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle ci, réveillant doucement l'endormi.

«_ Allez belle au bois dormant, la douche est libre. »_

_« Ah, laisse moi dormir encore un peu... »_

_« Dans ce cas, fait moi une petite place ! _» Ria gentiment le brun avant de se rallonger à côté de l'autre garçon, lui même ressentant un coup de fatigue passager.

Entrelaçant leurs mains ensembles, ils se regardèrent avec amour, heureux et souriant de ce moment de tranquillité rien que tout les deux. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour trouver le sommeil, Blaine blotti contre Kurt qui le serrait de manière protectrice, ne voulant se séparer de lui pour rien au monde, même durant son sommeil. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver **La** bonne personne, il n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir à présent !

**Donc, ouaip. Encore un truc un peu guimauve, mais que voulez vous, c'est pas à 1 heure du matin qu'il faut me demander quelque chose de plus poussé x) et puis, comme dit précédemment, j'ai été inspiré par des amis qui sont adorables ensembles et pleins de romantisme, alors ça ne pouvait qu'être niais à souhait... sur ce, à la prochaine:) **


End file.
